Rekindled Friendship
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep for Season 8's Empedocles. John and Monica reconnect. DRF.


Disclaimer: If Chris Carter would like to part with them I will gladly take them!!!!!   
  
Category: DRF - slight hint of UST but very slight.  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep Season 8 - Empedocles.   
  
Rating: PG - heck G even.  
  
Feedback welcome at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
Archive wherever just please let me know where.  
  
Now that you've read the spoilers - here's a spoiler so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled... this picks up after Monica was hit in the head at the hospital.  
  
  
  
Rekindled Friendship  
  
  
Quietly John Doggett opened the heavy door and peered in.  
  
"Hi." The brunette lying in the hospital bed smiled at him.  
  
Almost unsure, he stepped inside and closed the door. "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
Monica Reyes laughed then clutched her head. In an instant John was at her side. "Should I call the doctor?"  
  
"No," she answered. "I just shouldn't have done that." Slowly her chestnut eyes looked up into his. "How's Dana?"  
  
In spite of himself, John smiled. That was Monica. Some things never did change, even after eight years. She always thought of others before herself. "She's fine. So is the baby. Mulder's taking her home now."  
  
She nodded.   
  
After many moments, John sat on the edge of the bed, his clear, blue eyes searching hers. "Monica, I just... I wanted..."  
  
She grinned. "You're forgiven."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"It's a talent." She shrugged.   
  
"How long do you have to stay here?"  
  
Taking a sip of water, she sighed. "At least tonight. Since I had no one to stay with me, the doctor wanted me to stay where someone could check up on me throughout the night."  
  
"Geez, Monica, why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"Ask you what? If I could stay with you?" A hint of anger tinged her voice. "I thought I already intruded enough in your life this week." Her eyelids slid shut and she whispered, "I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean that." She opened her eyes when she felt him take her hand.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to snap at you like I did. It was just all the stuff with Luke being brought back and... well... I know no matter what you're my friend and won't walk away from me. I guess I take you and our friendship for granted sometimes."  
  
"Wow. After that it makes me wonder why I forgave you so quickly a few minutes ago."  
  
He smiled. "Why don't I get the doctor and tell him you can stay with me. My spare room has got to be better than the hospital, though I'm not sure the same can be said for my cooking."  
  
"If it means getting me out of here, I'm willing to suffer." She yawned. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life earlier."  
  
"Only a small payback for you saving mine after Luke..."  
  
Placing a finger on his lips, she softly told him, "Consider us even."  
  
****************  
  
"When do you head back to New Orleans?" John asked Monica, as she lay curled up on the opposite couch.  
  
"In a couple of days. I wasn't sure how long this case would take so I gave extra time."  
  
His attention returned to the late movie they were watching. "If you wanted to, you could stay here. We could catch up and such... if you wanted..." When he glanced over at her, he was met with a large smile.  
  
"I'd like that. It's been a long time since we've really had a chance to just... well... be friends."  
  
"Yeah. Somehow emails, IM's, and our quick phone calls aren't the same as spending time together."  
  
"No, they're not." She remained silent for a few more moments. "You're really lucky, you know."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sitting up, she yawned again. "The X-Files."  
  
"Oh, yeah, real lucky with that one."  
  
"No, John, really. I've only ever dreamed of working on them. At least you've given me a chance to be involved a little."  
  
"Yeah, I guess the X-Files is right up your alley, isn't it?" he smirked.  
  
"Why, John Doggett, are you teasing me while I'm in such a poor state of health?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"At least you're honest about it."  
  
Comfortable silence fell between them once again. Soon John got up and returned with her medication and a glass of water.   
  
"Doctor said to take these then go to bed." He looked at the clock. "I'm supposed to wake you again in two hours."  
  
Taking the medicine from him, she swallowed the pills. "Thanks."  
  
"Think you can make it upstairs?"  
  
She nodded then added, "But I don't want to go yet."  
  
"Monica, we have the next few days to catch up."  
  
"I know." With John's help, she stood up. He kept an arm around her waist. "I guess I just missed this too."  
  
He shook his head. "I think those pills are making you delirious."   
  
Slowly they made their way up the stairs and to the spare room. John pulled down the covers and helped her into bed. "I'll see you in two hours okay. And if you need anything, my room is just down the hall."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," she teased and snuggled under the blankets.  
  
John stopped in the doorway, finger on the light switch. Turning back to Monica, he said, "In answer to the unasked question. If Scully weren't already my assigned partner, there's no one I'd rather have there with me than you."  
  
With that he turned off the lights and went to his own room.  
  
Monica smiled and, as the medication kicked in, drifted off into a happy, contented sleep.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
